The Rising of the Fallen
by A1B3
Summary: Percy is living the good life until suddenly his world is turn upside down for the better or the worse percy is more and more doubtful as the fates reveal themselves until finally he has a good break in life, or do he thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a retake of my old story, Hopefully its better ,ENJOY!**

Percy pov

Yawn this whole war with gaea stuff is getting boring, I mean at first you're all excited like OH NO GAEA

she's GONNA KILL US ALL.

But now it's actually here we are doing pretty good I mean Porpoison is the only giant left (me, Jason,

Nico, Thalia, Dad, Hades and Athena got rid of the othe -

"FOOLISH GODS! YOU THINK YOU AND THOSE PETTY MORTALS CAN STAND UP TO THE MIGHT OF MOTHER GAEA AND HER SONS, SEE HOW WRONG YOU WERE!"

And then propaganda or whatever his name was let loose a wave of power which knocked back the gods, the seven, Nico (Yeah we rescued him and then I almost sent him to his dad), Thalia and the Hunters except me.

"Now our mother shall rise through the death of the Son of Neptune!"

"Um as much as I love being a blood sacrifice and all uh no thanks ,I'd rather just kill you and get over

with it."

" HAHAHAHAHA you think you can defeat me? You and what army?" Por- Actually I'll just call him the

gaint, no giatn, no that's not it gatn gah dra this Dyslexia.

"Hello, little demigod you think you can defeat me in your dreams?" the Giant asked.

" No but I can do this in my dreams'' I said.

SMASH and a huge watery fist jumped into existence and right hooked the Giant. " You will pay for that insult foolish child" and I charged him right there and then.

He threw lightning at me. I slashed water at him. We were both taking heavy hits and I knew that at this rate I was going down fast, so I did the stupidest thing in the world. I stopped and stood still. I know you probably think I'm off my rocker but I knew exactly what I was doing.

The Giant slowed down and walked towards me, surprisingly enough that's when I realized there were no monsters left.

He leisurely threw his spear and I jumped straight towards it, using it as a vault I zoomed towards him, I surrounded myself with water and hardened the outer edge willing it to go faster, faster and then I willed myself out of it by water travelling behind the giant.

This was the easy part, or so I thought. As the water comet slammed into the Giant he was blasted backward; straight into my sword which I was holding up with an arm of water.

Then, with riptide protruding from his chest he proceeded to slam into Mt. Olympus creating a huge crater. Ouch, Zeus isn't gonna be happy about that.

Then I pummeled him with rock hard fists of water. After that I tried something risky, I recreated the feeling I had at Mt. St. Helens creating an Earthquake but I directed the cracks around the Giant and in a circle. Using a hand of water( geez I've been using too many of these lately) I lifted him up by the foot and swung him down behind me.

Then using all of my Whack'a'Mole skills (which aren't non-existent) I smashed him back where I picked him up from.

Now I wait, or I turn into Apollo and annoy some gods, MUWAHAHAHA!

"Hmm, Hey Artemis, you're hunters are getting captured" I muttered into her ear knowing the response would be immediate.

"Who?" She said as she shot up dead serious.

"No one But I do need your help. Would you like to do the honors?" I smirked gesturing at the giant dude.

Artemis just stood there slack-jawed "B b b bu y yo how?" she stuttered out.

"Can you kill him before he gets up cos I don't fancy destroying him all over again."

"Um yeah" Artemis said knocking an arrow into her bow and releasing. POOF and he vanished into fairy dust.

"Should we wake up the rest?" I asked.

"They are already waking up Percy" Artemis said

' Oh, oh righ- HOLY HADES YOU CALLED ME PERCY NOT BOY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Yes boy it seems you do have ears. Now that you have woken up the rest it's time to celebrate is it not?"

"No please mother rhea make Poseidon do it." Hades mumbled out.

Apollo and Hermes fist-bumped and I knew exactly what they were thinking 'Blackmail'.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone, a women to be more exact; eh it must be a hunter.

"PERCE!"

"Huh," I said realize that nico had brought me out of my daydreams, and everyone was up.

"Is the war over?" asked Zeus

"Um yeah Artemis and I kinda pwned that poryphyron dude…"

Artemis blushed _(wait is that even possible?)_ "No Perseus here defeated Porphyrion, I merely um finished him off."

Great, just what I needed, more attention I thought my face redder than all of those um Colchis bulls. "Can we g- ARTEMIS" I shouted as I realized that woman wasn't a hunter…

It was GAEA

**So what do you think? Pls review cos that just makes my day!**

**THNKS wait I forgot to**

Percy: HE DOESN"T OWN US

**Me: (yeah I'm a he) Shut up Percy everyone knows I'm not RICK cos then the Mark of Athena would be out by the time I have finished writing it**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI. I guess you know already that I'm not rick. And yeah you also probably know that this is the next chappy whappy YAY!**

**For those of you disclaimer freaks: I'm not RR get over with it! (No offense to anybody I just think that one disclaimer per story is enough)**

Artemis pov

At first I thought that for once we could have some peace; then that boy had the nerve to address me by my name. And not only that but he shouted it!

I turned and before I could respond something slammed into me with the force of a bullet train.

Then the thing which knocked into me was slammed into Mt. Olympus. It was Percy! But then I realized that the one who knocked him away must have been against us. However their army was defeate-

"And there goes your last chance of stopping me!" Gaea screamed in defiance. Yet her victory was short lived.

The rocks that had covered what Artemis supposed was Percy fell away and a figure with a hilt poking out of his chest rose glowing with power.

"A tip granny, next time you throw a poisoned dagger. Aim for the bloodstream!" with that he ripped the dagger in his chest out and let the dagger fly and it ripped right through Gaea's Jugular vein. Of course she wasn't dead but Percy was right. It's better to aim for the bloodstream, wait poisoned that green glint it couldn't be! It was immortal venom! That could probably even kill Gaea, with time.

Gaea rose growing bigger and bigger until she was bigger than Porphyrion.

"Now you shall face my wrath Perseus Jackson, today you shall di-

"Can we please skip the whole you will die stuff cos it's making me sentimental. Now can we fight already?" he said realizing Gaea stood stock still.

"As you wish foolish demigod."

Artemis was surprised no one helped him. But she wasn't one to talk seeing as she didn't help either. Of course there was also the shock that Percy was beating up their Grandma/Great Grandma.

Percy obviously thought it was only fair to even things up so somehow he surrounded himself in water creating a giant. Genius! It would heal him it wouldn't get damaged and if you go fast enough they say slamming into water is like slamming into concrete!

Just as Gaea was in range he sent a massive uppercut which Gaea started to block but he twisted turning his uppercut into a right hook which slammed the dirt out of Gaea's mouth. Then he kneed her in the gut and slammed his palm into her face, breaking her nose.

Shifting his balance he kicked Gaea in the chest and she slammed into a spike of water which froze at contact. Then the water started boiling and she was brought back to consciousness when she started screaming bloody murder. After Gaea healed herself although she seemed a bit smaller she said "My turn." But before she could fulfill her words a boot, scratch that, a huge watery boot slammed into her.

Artemis saw that while Gaea had shrunk Percy had grown, a lot! His foot was solid as he stepped on her repeatedly. Then he liquefied his boot, slammed his foot down solidified it, and kicked releasing his foot of water right at the peak sending Gaea flying.

"Lord Hades, tunnel to Tartarus please"

"Of course." Hades replied snapping his fingers. Right as Gaea slammed into the floor a hole opened up and closed right behind her.

"Now that that's done I think I'll catch some slee-

Percy then proceeded to faint.

_Two hours later, at Olympus, No one's pov_

"Tell me again, Percy defeated Mimas, Polybutes, Otis, Ephialtes, Porphyrion and Gaea." Zeus said

"You forgot half the army, and the chimera." Athena added

"Them too,!" Zeus said incredulous "who is he? A god!"

"Technically half god, yes." Hephaestus replied.

"I know that," Zeus grumbled

"Time to reward the heroes," Hera reminded

"Wonderful," Zeus said smiling sarcastically.

_Percy's reward_

"Perseus Jackson!"

No one came up. Poseidon called his son again, still nobody answered.

"Uh, my Lord your son is still out, he is at the infirmary. Please don't be too harsh, after all he's had quite the day even by demigod standards."

"Uh. Sorry I'm late" someone said smilling sheepishly.

**Whoever guesses the movie reference (clue its about the villain) can tell me who they want Percy to be with.**

**PEACE OUT**

**Percy: Peace? You write about a war and sign off by saying Peace?**

**Me : fine smartass "WAR OUT"**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIII (those aren't L's they're i's)**

**I'll try to update every few days**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I'm not the writer of **

**'The Lightning Thief' or **

**'The Sea of Monsters' or **

**'The Titan's Curse' or **

**'The Battle of the Labyrinth' or **

**'The Last Olympian' or **

**'The Lost Hero' or **

**'The Son of Neptune' or **

**'The Mark of Athena' or **

**(coming soon(next year ughh)) 'The House of Hades'**

**You get the idea**

**Now ONWARDS TO THE STORY AND BEYOND**

**Did anyone guess the movie reference?**

**You have 3 days MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Zeus pov

Great now he's here to Bragg I suppose. "Yes you should be sorry Perseus!" I said, ouch maybe I was a bit harsh. Eh he deserves it.

"With all due respect m'lord I think I've kinda had a bit of a rough day so uh do you think you could pleeeaaaaasssse not kill me and all?"

"I suppose. Now onto more important matters do you accept godhood?"

"Uh no? I mean: No my Lord instead could you makes Lady Hestia, Lady Hecate and Lord Hades Olympians please?"

"Neve-"I stopped at my wife's glare "I mean of course!" I said smiling sarcastically. "Now let us celebrate our three new Olympians and 8 new immortals Hestia, Hecate, Hades, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Reyna and Annabeth!" I said and in a huge but weak lightning bolt three new thrones appeared.

_Percy pov (sorry to those of you who don't like changing pov half way but I don't want to have a short chater J)_

Annabeth. How could she? And how come no one told me except for that blunt lightning bolt! I might have accepted. Great I thought and as I was walking through the party I saw Jason and- What the HECK JASON AND ANNABETH ARE KI- I don't even want to think about it.

Wait isn't Jason with Reyna?

Never mind I thought and then I remembered Annabeth. I struggled to keep up a façade and not burst into tears. My heart ached but it wasn't a good pain. It was a bad one, one so bad that I felt like curling into a ball and dying in a hol-

"My son, how have you been?"

"I've been better. I mean the dagger wound still hasn't fully healed and my head is throbbing." I replied to my dad.

"I canfi x u uuppppppp!" and Apollo walked over shooting blasts of golden light at me.

"Thanks Apollo!" I said putting on a fake smile and walking away.

" Hey cuz wher aery a goin?" Apollo asked

"You're drunk aren't you?" I asked him

"maayybeeezo." He slurred

"I don't feel like partying." I said shrugging.

_At the lake in CHB(Camp Half-Blood)_

I flopped forward and sank to the bottom letting my emotions take control. I don't remember anything but anger, anger and a lot of sadness. When I came up ripped apart canoes were floating around, the forest was destroyed, the ground looked as if some crazy god had lacerated it. The climbing wall had cracked in half and the big house along with many cabins had fallen down. But worst of all every single camper was standing in front of me including one I didn't recognize.

"You are banished from Camp Half-Blood." Said that guy

"Who are you?"

"Kato Makazoshi. Son of Zeus and greatest hero ever to walk the face of this planet!"

"Brag much" I muttered under my breath

"What was that you said?"

"Nothing"

"Well seeing as you aren't getting out I shall call on my father to punish you!" he screamed

_Five minutes later_

"I swear on the River Styx that Perseus caused this." Kato finished.

"Very well son, All in favor of sending _him_ into Tartarus?"

Almost every hand rose.

"All in favor of clearing all charges?"

Chiron, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia, Hecate, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and a few others hand's rose. But despite searching everywhere Annabeth's hand was nowhere in sight.

"PERSEUS JACKSON you have been deemed guilty and are banished to Tartarus for all eternity! Any last words?" he said in tone which said you have no choice but to die.

"Yeah I got a few words, pretty colourful too. But all I want to say is this. To all of you who voted me to hell, next time I won't be there too save your sorry asses. And that includes you Annabeth!" I said seeing Annabeth burst into tears.

Zeus threw his bolt but before it hit me I water travelled there.

"Ah you came at last." said Gaea and _all_ her sons,

"Yeah , to kick you sad assholes to hell and back again" I said defiantly even though I knew I had no chance.

"Your spirit is admirable grandson." Kronos said

"But you will suffer either way." Porphyrion said. Great now I learn his name. But just before they took me I swore on the river Styx not to give them the pleasure of hearing me scream.

_10 years later._

Of course the first thing Kronos did was try to make me scream but his mommy made me immortal so the oath on the Styx didn't kill me.

"It's been ten decades boy."

"Yeah and you still haven't succeeded." I know I was getting cocky but who cares. I'm already in hell.

"Then how about all of us try and make you scream? How does that sound?"

"Wonderful!" I said sarcastically

Long story short if it weren't for Lady Hestia and Lord Hades' blessings I would've died despite the immortality.

I was shouting grunting cussing doing anything but screaming. Then all of a sudden I roared and the sons of Gaea were sent flying backwards. I have no idea how but the adamantine chains had snapped and there was nothing stopping me from water travelling out.

Nothing except a man

A pale man in a black suit.

**Love it hate it? Re view follow and keep doing the amazing stuff that you do. 3 reviews and I'll update faster than 3 days.**

**BYA**

**Peaceout**

**Percy: You kno-**

**Me: Don't even start smartass**

**If there are loads of lines in the page sorry , If not don't read this, if you already did then ignore it.**

**BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is for my followers, THANKS GUYS YOU ARE ALL TOTALLY AWESOME, has anyone guessed the movie reference from chapter two? So this chapter is for:**

**Percy Waterblue**

**malena727**

**Sydnexdey**

**Blank1212**

**Dr Skiller**

**zsouthwell**

**blackrageofBarcelona**

**Perry is Cato**

**Nikid1233**

**You guys really make my day, thnx a lot.**

**If I keep getting followers or favourites I'll try to update every single day so tell your friends!**

Percy pov

So I did the stupidest yet probably smartest thing I'd ever done (you'll find out about why it's the smartest thing later on in the story)

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am everything."

"oh that sums it u-

"I am also nothing."

"Oka-

"I am the creator."

"Righ-

"I am also the destroyer."

"I GET IT!"

"Quite the temper isn't it?"

"Blame the ADHD hell is boring." I don't know how I could joke about this but I didn't feel as though I had spent the last decade in hell, I felt amazing, like I could rip Zeus apart with my bare hands.

"Oh I guess I should explain the power you now possess."

"No shit Einstein ."

"I see you still possess you're hilarious sarcasm, I must say humans take jokes very seriously yet their jokes aren't serious at all!"

"Humans? You say that as if there are other sentient beings in the universe?"

" I guess my powers have worked wonders on your brain as well, Sentient beings? And you worked out the whole other life forms stuff pretty quick. Actually I believe 1 minute is the fastest time."

"So there are other 'aliens'?"

"I suppose you could say that. Now, there are more pressing matters at hand, you have a choice: 1 you can go live your life as it was before I blessed you but you would still have my blessing and therefore you could basically rule the world." The weird dude in the black suit said.

"Something tells me that option 2 isn't as pleasant."

"Of course it's not your senses are like a gazillion times better thanks to my blessing. DUH! Anyway OPTION NUMERO DOS: You join an army sworn to protect the whole entire universe and keep the reign of peace and prosperity for all eternity. You get to be Immortal; can appear as any age as long as you are that old mentally so you could be 26 physically, unless you die fighting. Or you lose the will to live and no one else wants you to live either, then you get transported straight to the heaven of the dead in your original planet so you Perseus would go to the Isles of the Blest ." Then suit dude took a deep breath.

And I said something real intelligent like: "You speak Spanish, and I prefer to be called Percy." I didn't even realize I hadn't introduced myself.

He just laughed "Of course I speak every language of your planet, there are some planets with over 18,000 languages and us protegenoi have to know them all. It took 18 years to learn but you just get my blessing and poof you know all the languages in this world!" he whined.

Then he muttered something that was supposed to be incomprehensible but thanks to my senses being 'a gazillion times better' I heard every single bit.

"Ya know if you are going to insult me I'll just stay here."

He seemed indifferent but thanks to his blessing I knew better

"What do you say?"

"Sorry" he mumbled

"I can't hear you?" I said in a sing–song voice even though I heard every bit

"Sorry" he said softly but realized I was still as stubborn as ever so before I could say anything he said " I know you heard everything because us protegenoi get to read minds" he said smirking.

"Idiotic immortals" I muttered

"You do know that you are immortal now?"

I just sighed and said "Option-

"2" he finished.

Then he flashed out into a road which seemed earthly enough except the road was a rainbow of colours and led into a city with more grandeur than Olympus and Atlantis put together. It was organized with beautiful buildings and statues of people I didn't recognize although one did seem familiar "Riptide" I breathed out.

"You're right of course. That is your sword, however I shall not disclose the wielder as I'm sure your newly granted Intellect shall do that for you."

As we headed towards the other side the city became more organized and less flashy although it was still just as jaw-dropping as the other side in its own way. There were barracks, a huge Coliseum and some other buildings which were slightly more foreign. I recognized a dojo, a huge cafeteria and some type of power plant?

There were also a few others I didn't have a clue about although my intellect told me they were a sala giochi, a salon (not a haircutting one), a Αποστολή δωμάτιο that one I understood.

Then there was a huge building like Olympus' throne room only I doubt even Annabeth could design something this amazing .Annabeth, just hearing her name hurt so bad I felt better off in Tartarus.

Think happy Perce you have a new life amazing powers and some new friends I thought as I saw loads of people of all ages ranging from 3-99 headed to the throne room thing

"Whoa dude! No way am I goin in that thing."

"Well then let's use our super hearing and eavesdrop from the SOUNDPROOF door shall we" he said sarcastically

" Fine… what do I call you"

"oops silly me. I forget to introduce myself. Well you can call me _

**HAHAHA EVIL CLIFFY **

**Sorry but I don't know what else to do, oh yeah did I do a **

**Percy:**

**Me: ALRIGHT WE GET IT 'S PET YOU CCAN GO USE YOUR SUPER SENSES TO TELL ME IF ANYONE HAS FOLLOWED OR FAVOURITED OR REVIEWED!**

**Percy: Fine meany. ****I'm telling Rick Riordan**

**ME: What was that Percy?**

**Percy: How did you hear**

**Me: I'm the one who gave you super hearing idiot**

**Percy: what happened to smartass from a few chapters ago? Oh so you are **

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOoOoOoOoOoO spoilers PERCYYYYYYYY and no I'm not Grover**

**Percy: aww I miss G-man he didn't betray me**

**Soz I didn't include that I don't think, or did I anyway I don't own PJO/HoO, the plot is kinda mine but I haven't read every single story in FANFICTION so I don't know for sure anyway y I should probably stop I'm starting to ramble. **

**FOLLOW FAVOURITE REVIEW AND I PROMISE THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMMOROW  
IF YOU DON"T THEN sniff sniff MAYBE THE DAY AFTER. Wow 1,144 words. That's still nothing compared to Starblade 176 (I'm so sorry if it isn't 176 soz) bye.**

**Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIIIII Hi dear readers and fellow fanfictioners (ooh alliteration)**

**This is getting random**

**The chapter is dedicated to **

**Blitzing**

**Serpentinia Malfoy**

**(Sorry if I spelt any names wrong either this chapter or last chapter)**

**Any way Onwards to infinity-**

**Percy: Don't you mean-**

**Me: Nooo don't say his name**

**Percy: Fine don't you mean the dude in black (DIB Men in Black's official people own everything not me!) cuz he's everything**

**Anyway I'm not rick (review or pm if you get the point and don't want a disclaimer cos I don't) and I don't own any of his stuff.**

**TO THE STORY**

**P.S. tell me if my authors notes are tooooo loooonnnnggg**

**P.P.S. If you don't like the rule and think it is unfair PM or REVIEW don't flame (even though I have the awesome DIB's powers so nothing would happen) I will update as soon as I have three of either reviews/favs/follows/positive Pms it can be one of pm one of fav and one review but every time I get three (preferably by different people) I'll update asap yeah If I'm feeling kind I'll update ASAP anyway.**

**I really am rambling so to the story**

Percy pov

He was about to say his name when a huge (very loud might I add) siren sounded

My battle instincts kicked in "Are we under attack or is there a fire or what is going on?"

"My my Percy" he said shaking his head "Tartarus has made you quite tense hasn't it? Or is it the Battle instincts?"

"You already know don't you?" I said grumbling

"Naturally" the guy said smirking "Anyway, that bell-

"Bell ,_BELL, That gods damn bell is like 10 trillion decibles!_"

"No its just that you don't know how to tune down your hearing"

"I hate you… What were you saying about the bell"

"Oh yeah," he said opening the door "It means that-

"You're late, AGAIN!"

"sorr-

"Who's your friend?"

"Friend? _Friend_? My dear brother, this is Perseus Jackson ,my champion!"

"Whoa, whoa hold up, Your _Champion?_"

"Well a dimwitted one apparently but yes, my champion."

Wow that's nostalgic, then I noticed that there were over 3,000 people staring at me sitting on different coloured bleachers in front of a couple of empty thrown."

"Um… Where do I sit?"

"Well Percy you can go sit in that black bleacher over there." said the guy who scolded us.

So I got seated and the dude called attention.

Some random people including the guy who got me here and the dude he called brother grew bigger than any of the giants and got seated in the thrones.

Then I realized that one throne made completely out of Earth was empty.

"Is the empty throne for Gaea?" that wasn't the right thing to do apparently

"Yes," an old guy who looked like an old version of Zeus said "that throne is for my wife."

"So you are… Ouranos, my great grandpa?"

"Yes, however you shouldn't be throwing around these names or speaking out of turn. Have the my grandsons taught you nothing."

"I'm sorry my lord"

"Moving on I believe some introductions are to be made."

"Aether, protegenoi of upper heaven and light." said a bright cheery dude who reminded me of Apollo.

"Erebus protegenoi of darkness" a dark gloomy moody dude said

"Tartarus, protegenoi of hell" tartarus kinda looked like hades but much, much mor powerful

"Pontus, protegenoi of the ocean" I knew straight away that in a battle to control the sea this guy could easily crush my dad.

"I believe you already know I am Ouranos, protegenoi of the sky and my wife is Gaea, protegenoi of the earth." Ouranos said sadly

"You know what I'm the protegenoi of Perce." The DIB said cheerfully

"Chronus, protegenoi of time and I'm not Kronos the titan"

"Thalassa, protegenoi of the seas" said a nice, happy woman in a blue dress

"Hemera, protegenoi of the day" said a lady who reminded me a lot of Hestia

"Nyx, protegenoi of night" Nyx was so dark she could probably give Hades a run for his money.

"Now I believe that we no longer require a meeting seeing as its purpose has already been fulfilled. You are all dismissed!" Ouranos said with a voice of authority.

"C'mon percy I have quite few things to explain, oh and by the way, my name is Chaos." said apparently Chaos.

Then he flashed us out.

_13 years later_

Okay I should probably explain: about a decade ago Chaos started explaining about how each protegenoi had an army of their own and each had a cabin/cohort (those things were HUGE) altogether there were roughly 10,000 people in the whole place, and that was just the warriors. There were 5,00 strategists and techies, 2,000 veteran citizens and then there were the protegenoi.

Gaea was apparently out of commission thanks to me so the Gaea cabin hated me.

Pontus and Thalassa were water people so me and their army were best buds.

Tartarus and Erebus were okay but they reminded me of Nico, at least he didn't betray me.

Nyx was fine with me, except that one time I and some of the Aether guys um _pranked_ them.

Aether was just like Apollo so no problem there.

Chaos… well I was the only one in there so I loved chaos, me and my _patron_ (read partner in crime) pulled of some hilarious pranks.

Ouranos, those guys were okay with me but some don't really appreciate what I did to their Patron's wife.

Chronus was cool with me so yeah.

Basically if you get recruited either all of the pantheon thinks you are worthy and eventually one of them choses you for their army thingamajig and you receive their blessing but you also keep your original power (although that does get strengthened). Or one of them gives you their blessing and asks you if you want to join.

Life is great. Sometimes you get missions like kill this bunch of monsters, help this side of a war etc. Otherwise you hang around train, duel, sometimes there are protegenoi challenges like Aether versus Hemera.

Now Chaos's powers.

I have one thing to say: THEY ARE TOTALLY BEAST (you can even turn into animals). He controls gravity, space, time, the void, storms, volcanoes and other destructive forces. He also controls creative forces, like ingenuity, brains, machines, etc. also loads of other stuff chaos lectures me about."

Basically everything but if I tried to bend darkness against erebus' people I would lose. Or time against Chronus and I would lose.

"Percy I believe it is time for you to train."

"_I'm sorry WHAT! _I have been training with the others for 13 years.

"No I mean to train your powers."

"I don' need another lecture."

"No. You don't need another lecture. But you must learn to use your powers fluently in synchronization with your fighting. Like your Poseidon powers. Like Nyx kids use shadows to watch their backs or surprise attack their enemies. Or Ouranos guys flying or using winds to distract their enemies."

"You may be able to control your powers. You can also fight amazingly. But your aura would attract so many monsters that before you can defeat them all they would probably destroy earth."

"O ookk kay?"

"Lets go to my temple.

_1 hour later_

Chaos' training is exhausting!

1 hour and I'm dead. Of course by the standards here even 20 minutes is good but by chaos standards good would be _10 DAYS_! And Chaos expects me to go as long as he can (1 year).

_7 years later_

I'm impressed that I haven't faded. I'm half way through the year that chaos has been training me for. I have been steadily increasing by the day. Chaos seems indifferent but I know he is impressed too. Chaos trains me both mentally and physically. I can keep up a supernova for 13 hours. An ultra-nova for about 10.

_At camp half-blood_

_20 years ago_

Nico's pov

I miss Perce. He was like a big bro to me and I could be the kid I was on the inside instead of being all formal and respectful. Romans and Greeks have joined. We have a camp for both Greeks and romans in New York. We also have one in California.

The gods were guilty as hell when they realized why Percy had destroyed Camp. Annabeth has been crying every day.

Thalia pov

I swear if that kelp head comes back saying it was a joke I'm going to send him to Hades. I really miss Sewead-brain. I'm kinda having mixed feelings about my father right now, I mean sure he's my dad but he sent my brother in all but blood to the very definition of hell.

Hazel pov  
I wish the gods hadn't sent Percy to Tartarus. It's so boring and lonely. I mean sure Frank is great and Leo always pops his corny jokes but with Percy gone it's like we have lost the purpose to live. Even with Jason back and new campers streaming in every hour.

Frank pov  
God damn Zeus! GOD DAMN KATO! GOD DAMN EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO VOTED PERCY TO TARTARUS! Life is sad as hell. I wish Percy were here because he would be able to cheer us up. If he could defeat Gaea then he should be able to break out of Tartarus. Shouldn't he?

Leo  
Perce didn't deserve Tartarus. He was just mad that Jason and Annabeth were cheating on him and Reyna. Man even my jokes can't cheer up nobody. Heck I aint happy either. I get why all the Greeks were so sad when Percy was gone.

Piper  
Why? That's all my life is. Why? Why did Jason cheat on Reyna? Why did Annabeth cheat on percy? Why did the gods send Percy to Tartarus? I hope Percy is okay?  
Oh who am I kidding! He's in freakin hell! Hopefully the gods will listen to reason and release Percy.  
**  
That's it for today, sorry if you don't like it and tell me how I can improve!  
Goodbye my peeps  
P.S. If you haven't then read the top part cuz I meant what I said. Kinda**

**Percy: ha the almighty lord chaos isn't sure?**

**Me: Well you can't write a chapter with 1,762 words, heck you can't even write!**

**Percy: Meany.**

**BYE GUYS AND FOLLOW DAV REVIEW AND KEEP DOING THAT AWESOME STUFF YOU DO LIKE READING MY STORY (jk) (about the reading my story part but still read my story) **

**BYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

**I haven't been updating in a while, sorry**

**Thank you to **

**toppen**

***sniff sniff* only on person but I'm writing anyway**

**On to the all mighty ****disclaimer**

**I don't own any of this awesomeness aka PJO or HoO**

**To the sroty**

**Percy: You do kno-**

**Me: *sigh* yes percy I do have dyslexia because I AM AN ALMIGHTY DEMIGOD.**

Percy pov

"So I have to go back in time and change my life over here so that I never have any friends and have a boring life training and stuff?"

"Yes Percy, that is, in a nutshell exactly what you must do."

"and may I know why exactly I must do this?"

"To save earth of course where have you been the past decade? Gaea has taken over!"

"Well, if I recall correctly I spent the last decade training my ass off!"

"Either wa-

"And what if I don't want to save the Olympians?"

"Perseus" he sighed and I knew that because he called me by my full name chaos wasn't going to let this one slide. "You know as well as I do that not everyone betrayed you. Think of Nico, he is currently being tortured by Gaea's worst minions. And Thalia? She is being suspended 600 ft in the air and forced to fight on a transparent arena."

That cracked me. I couldn't just let my cousins suffer. "I'll do it."

"then you also know what to do."

I summoned my powers and created a time portal, these handy dandy things create a portal to the exact same spot but in the past or future; depending on how far away in time, it takes more energy. The first time I made one I passed out before I could even go through it. Turns out I made a portal to the Pleistonic era.

I walked through the portal, made myself invisible and teleported to the entrance of the throne room. There I saw the past me and Chaos talking, I sensed the bell would ring in about 45 seconds, so I slowed down time and struck up a mental conversation with myself. It went like this:

FuturePercy= **BOLD**

Pastpercy= _Italics_

**Hi**

_WHO ARE YOU_

**I'm you from the future and I need to tell you something**

_Okay_

**I am transferring all my skills and powers to you Oh crap I', running out**

_Running out of what?_

**Just tell chaos that training must start asap tell him his calculations were off by a factor of 13.79 and gaea is rising in 6 years.**

_Okay but what calculations are you-_

**Gotta go bye.**

_**NOW IN PAST PERCY"S POV**_

Then I felt his presence leave my mind and I felt a rush of power so strong that I felt like I could break out of Tartarus any day. I also felt a rush of knowledge and skill.

Then a bell rang and somehow I knew exactly what it was for "We're late aren't we?"

"How do you-

"You have got to stop reading my mind! It's very rude you know." I said as we walked in. then I remembered what _I had told myself_.

"Lord Ouranos, I believe that this meeting is no longer necessary seeing as I am Chaos' champion so can we be dismissed?"

"Who- wha- very wel l y you a ar dis missed?" he said it so much as a question I almost answered it.

"Oh and you should know, your wife is going to beback in about 12 years ,13 maybe if you include the (says random mathematical terminology)… any way goodbye."

Just as I was walking out with a stuttering chaos tottering behind me I felt a change in the air, from shock and surprise to anger.

"How DARE YOU!" the whole ouranos army said in unision, standing up. "HOW DARE YOU SO BLATABTLY INSULT THE LEADER OF THIS MEETING AND OUR PATRON THE ALMIGHTY LORD OURANOS PROTEGENOI OF THE SKY?"

Then they charged.

Long story short, I didn't hold back.

Within seconds I had torn through dozens of them not even unsheathing my sword. I used martial arts combined with my powers and decimated every last one of them.

"Next time, I would appreciate more of a challenge than these idiots in their breezy togas."

Then I lead chaos out wondering how the heck I destroyed them and why I had been so mean. Of course chaos was reluctant to train me until I explained how I needed to save earth (not literally of course).

_12 years later_

"YESSS! FINALLY."

"Congratulations Perce, you finally made it to the 10 year mark."

"So I can go to earth and beat up Gaea and her cronies right?"

"Not quite, there is one final meeting which has been highly debated."

"So I haave to attend?"

"Yes Percy, "

"I'm not Percy remember, I'm-

And then that same annoying little bell rang so the two of us teleported into the throne room.

"Alright, now that _everyone_ is here ,we shall begin." Ouranos said like he almost always does. "I believe everyone has agreed one which course of action we must take?"

Everyone, including chaos quite reluctantly nodded.

"Perseus, we have decided to veto our decision that chaos must have a unit, Hades we are forbidding him from giving out his blessing to anyone. You have been deemed too powerful so a likely threat and since none of the other council members' units wish to accept you; you shall be sent back to earth, and you shall be relieved of your powers."

"You have 5 minutes."

"For _what exactly may I know oh almighty lord ouranos?_" I said in outrage, my voice oozing sarcasm. "Why do you wish to waste your oh so precious time with me. A lowly demigod." I was mad now and I could feel the power radiating of me in waves.

Maybe they were right, maybe I was too powerful. But that gives them no right to just kick me out. If they were so high and mighty why didn't they know my fatal flaw was loyalty? This was like Earth all over again.

Then an idea hit my head, "What's the point? Just send me there now and continue with your highly important and valuable lives."

"Percy, please listen not everyone- Chaos was interrupted by me

"Listen to what! YOU LED ME ALONG ALL THIS TIME ENCOURAGING ME TO GO ON WHEN YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Go ahead, take back your blessing" I said snootily

"Goodbye Percy" Chaos said.

Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was at the cabin at Montauk, It seemed to be summer. It must be what… 22 years since I was banished.

Oh crap the gods might notice my power signature, on the other hand I won't be here long, soon I'll be with my uncle.

I decided to get on with it and go on with my plan.

I uncapped riptide (yes I still had my trusty old sword).

I took a deep breath and plunged riptide into my stomach. Only riptide just bounces of, as if it would not kill its owner. I tried again and again but it seemed the fates were so cruel that they wouldn't even let me end-

**Why would you kill yourself Perseus?**

A strange voice said.

**You have so much left to live for.**

Yeah right, I thought I have nothing.

**Then why don't you kill yourself**

I can't

**Are you sure, there are many other ways to die but your time hasn't come, you shall live on for many more years**

Who are you? The Fates' evil brother?

**Boy, I created the fates. They serve me and they follow my orders.**

But even the pro-

**Yes my sons and daughters do not have control over them. **

Okay, so I can't die. But the gods will be here soon and it will be back to Tartarus for me

**You have no idea about anything do you? How do you think you broke those adamantine chains? how do you think you could conjure up an ultra-nova and easily sustain it for as long as chaos?**

That was not easy!

**You have my blessing child, you are the chosen one. You are my successor and heir. If you accept my blessing the protegenoi will not even be able to lay a finger on you. **

You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?

**I am Order. I am the first being. I am the only person in the world besides the fates who knows of my existence, except you of course. Alas I fear that in a few millennia I may fade and when there is no order, there can only be…**

Chaos?

**Correct. Now I only have a few minutes before the gods arrive. You can mask your power once you accept my blessing. I fear I must depart or the fates shall lecture me about timing again. Goodbye Perseus and remember, you cannot let Chaos ensue.**

Um, I accept. Again I felt the same rush of power I felt in Tartarus. Only multiply it by like a billion. I felt as if I could pound my Grandpa with one finger, and seeing as gramps was Kronos, you could say I felt pretty good. The gods are coming the sane part of my mind said.

"Be Masked," I said obviously nothing happened. I tried to make myself invisible like with my chaos powers and I disappeared, just in time too because half a second later the Olympians burst out in full battle regalia.

"Its gone." Zeus said flabbergasted

"Might just be some demigods" Hephaestus grunted, lowering his war hammer

"Awww I wanted to pound something" Ares whined

After a bit more of regular Olympian arguing they left.

Great I thought.

Now what?

"Well you could always ask me couldn't you?"

I turned around to face …

**EvILNESS ISSSSSSS AWESOMENNESS**

**Jk**

**It kinda is though anyway thankyou for reading and I hope You enjoy the chappy whappy happy slappy**

**Percy: YES go mad and release us wait so If you had chaos powers I can ask order to beat you up**

**Me: Sewead brain I am Order Order has Chaos' powers only more powerful. DUH!**

**Percy: Oh BACKUP PLAN BETA Demigods Unite! Today we shall be AVEGNED**

**Me: You spelt Avenged wrong**

**Percy: Oh crap Avengde. Avnegd Avngdee Av-**

**Me: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe you should ask Wise girl for some heeelp no?**

**Percy: You did not just go there!**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

_**10 years later**_

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: Oh no you didn't**

**Me: Oh yes I did**

**Percy: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKK KKKKKKK He's being mean to me**

**Me: you mean this rick *shows rick riordan's head on platter* (I sincerely mean absolutely no offense to rr he is awesome, I just get carried away sometimes)**

**Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RR shall be avenged**

**Me you spelt it wrong again, maybe you shoul-**

**Percy: THE END GOODBYE PEOPLE THANK YOU SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER IF HE DOESN"T KILL ME GTG BYE**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOOO****OOOOOOO****OOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOO****OOOOOOO****OOOOOO****OOOOO****OOOOO****OOOOO****OOOOOO ****(Fades away into tiny black hole)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Think I'm gonna put this story up sor adoption so if anyone wants it then pm me or something.**

**Is there something technical you have to do to on fanfiction like click some buttons or something cuz I haven't done anything like that.**

**Sorry for any disappointments**


	8. ADOPTED

Hello to anyone who is reading this. I am sorry to anyone who wanted me to continue but my story has been adopted by Force Unleashed 3 (sorry if I spelt that wrong) anyway. **I just wanted to say sorry.**


End file.
